elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Krish
Krish is a neutral Riekling found in . Interactions The Castle Karstaag He can be found inside the Caverns of Karstaag during this quest. He fights together with the Nerevarine, but is not very strong. He must be protected in order to complete the quest. Protecting him will become even harder, because the enemies will begin to look the same as him. Dialogue The Castle Karstaag "Whoa! A Dunmer. Ugly thing, aren't you. Too tall. What business you got at Castle Karstaag? And make it quick. No time to talk." :death of the horkers "Dead horkers? Mmmmm...rancid horker meat. You're asking the wrong guy. I know someone who might be able to help, though. But I've got '''my own problems'!"'' ::my own problems "The master...Karstaag that is...has taken off. Gone. Don't know why, don't know where. Didn't seem like he was coming back. So, some of the boys and I figured we'd '''take over' the place. Dulk has been running the show upstairs. Moron. Toady. Master's pet."'' :::take over "Right. Sneak attack. From below. Very clever. We even made a deal with a pack of grahl to act as muscle. Didn't work out so well. See, these grahl aren't the most trustworthy. Turend on my guys. Ate them, actually. I'm the only one left. And I can't even '''get upstairs' now."'' ::::get upstairs "Right. And neither can you. See, no one can enter the castle without the mast...Karstaag's blessing. Which I have. I figure, you help me get past the grahl, I'll get you into the castle. Then you can ask little Dulk anything you want. So, c'mon. Let's move it." (If approached again) "Look, if you want to '''get upstairs', you've gotta help me out. We've gotta get rid of these grahl. All of them. Must be about right. I'm not leaving them here in the basement for when I run this place."'' :get upstairs "Just gotta take care of these grahl. I'm not leaving them down here. Wouldn't do when I'm running this place." ::death of the horkers "I told you what I know, . And I've got '''my own problems'."'' :::my own problems "I told you. I was trying to '''take over' once Karstaag took off. It hasn't gone well so far."'' ::::take over "That's right. Place will be mine. If I can only get upstairs." (After killing all the grahl) "Okay, that's all of them. You can talk to that annoying little Dulk if you want. I'll be right behind you." :my own problems "Things are looking up." :get upstairs "Figure we can get up there now. I'll stick with you until you can talk to that little weasel Dulk. What a suck-up." :take over "I figure I'm in good shape now. I'll have to redecorate a bit, but it'll work." (If approached again) "Just gotta get to that passage upstairs now. My sense of direction isn't the best. You lead the way." (After talking to Dulk) "I got nothing more to do with you. Finish your business and get outta here. I've got work to do." :get upstairs "Take care of. Obviously. I'm that good." Appearances * de:Krish ru:Криш Category:Bloodmoon: Followers